The Enchanted Feast
"The Enchanted Feast" is the twenty-sixth episode of the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First. It premiered on April 4, 2014, and is the second episode of the second season. Overview Cedric is preparing to show off his exceptionally strong magical abilities at the Enchanted Feast, which is a grand dinner for all of the kings and queens in the Tri-Kingdom area. But the evil fairy, Miss Nettle, disguises herself as a powerful sorceress and takes over the feast to get Sofia's amulet. At the feast, Sofia realizes there is something familiar about "Sasha" and has a bad feeling. Snow White appears and tells Sofia that people aren't always as they seem and she needs to trust her feelings. Sofia and Clover form an unlikely alliance with Cedric and Wormwood to protect her mystical amulet and save her family. Plot Cedric is preparing to show off his magical skills at the Enchanted Feast, a grand dinner for all of the Kings and Queens in the Tri-Kingdom Area, when Sofia comes in, and Cedric notices that Sofia's finally saying his name right. Cedric shows Sofia the spell she's going to do for the Feast, Morpho Mirrors, which makes Sofia squeal "Fun!" with delight. Unbeknownst to Sofia, she is being watched by the wicked fairy Miss Nettle and her pet enchanted rose, Rosey. Miss Nettle had recognized Sofia's Amulet the last time she saw the young Princess and has long since identified it as the Amulet of Avalor, and now she wants it. Rose reminds her that Princess Sofia knows what she looks like and that she's up to no good, and therefore won't just give her the amulet. So Miss Nettle disguises herself as Sasha the Sorceress for Plan A: Gain Sofia's trust, and then trick her into giving her the amulet. Through a song, Sasha manages to charm everyone except Sofia, who senses something familiar about her that says there's something not right about her. Sasha offers Sofia an Egyptian style ruby necklace and offers to help take off her old one so she can put on her new one, but Sofia tells her she never takes off her Amulet stating "My dad gave it to me and I promised to never take it off." Amber asks for the ruby necklace and Sofia gives it to her and tells Sasha she'll see her at the feast. Rose states "Ooh, you almost had it!" But Sasha states "No, I didn't. There's no tricking that Princess. She's too smart!" So they come up with Plan B: During the feast, Sasha will have Rosey sprout out in a way that will tie up Sofia and trap everyone inside and then threaten to hex everyone unless Sofia hands over the Amulet. To make sure Cedric doesn't get in the way, Sasha hexes his wand so he can't use his spells. Sofia tells everyone that she knows something's not right about Sasha, but nobody listens to her. During the feast, all of Cedric's spells go wrong, and he is rudely dismissed by Roland and Amber. Sofia goes after him to comfort him, foiling Plan B. This makes Sasha and Rosey implement Plan C: Trap everyone inside and then take care of Sofia. Rosey sprouts vines and traps everyone inside as intended. When Roland notices that Sasha is missing, he and Baileywick check the doors and find that they are stuck. Everyone finally realizes that Sofia was right all along, but can't figure out why she locked them in due to the fact that nobody knows that she's after Sofia's amulet. Worried that Sasha will hurt Sofia, Roland orders the guards to cut the vines with their swords, which they do, to no avail. Once outside, Sofia tells Clover what happened and about her bad feeling about Sasha. Suddenly, Sofia's amulet summons Snow White. Sofia asks Snow White why the amulet summoned her since there's nothing wrong, but Snow White can tell that Sofia doesn't really believe that and proceeds to tell the young Princess about the time an old woman came to her and offered an apple and how the old woman turned out to be her evil stepmother, The Evil Queen, in disguise and how the apple turned out to be poisoned. Snow White then tells Sofia that people aren't always what they seem which is why she has to be careful around strangers, especially ones she just met, and when she gets a bad feeling about someone, she should trust that feeling, no matter what anyone else says. She also tells Sofia that if she knows something's wrong and nobody will listen, it becomes up to her to do something about it before it's too late. After she vanishes, Sofia goes to warn her parents, only to meet Sasha, who has trapped everyone in the dining room and who then reveals herself to have been Miss Nettle all along. Miss Nettle has Rosey seal up the whole castle. Realizing that she's trapped, Sofia goes to Cedric and tells him everything. Cedric tries to stop Miss Nettle but fails because he's still using a hexed wand. Sofia, with help from Clover and Wormwood, gets Cedric a spare wand and together they manage to stop Miss Nettle again with Cedric's Morpho Mirror trick, but she escapes with Rosey to plan revenge. After Cedric frees everyone, the Feast resumes with his display of Morpho Mirrors. Cast *Ariel Winter as Sofia *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Zach Callison as Prince James *Travis Willingham as King Roland II *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda *Tim Gunn as Baileywick *Wayne Brady as Clover *Jess Harnell as Cedric the Sorcerer *Jim Cummings as Wormwood *Megan Mullally as Miss Nettle/Sasha *Katherine Von Till as Snow White *King Magnus *Rosy Transcript The Enchanted Feast Transcript Songs *All You Desire http://sofia.wikia.com/wiki/The_Enchanted_Feast#toc Back to Contents Trivia *This episode is based on a book titled: Sofia the First-The Enchanted Feast *Snow White will be the sixth Disney Princess to assist Sofia. **The first was Cinderella in Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess. **The second was Jasmine in "Two to Tangu". **The third was Belle in "The Amulet and the Anthem". **The fourth was Ariel in Sofia the First: The Floating Palace. **The fifth was Aurora in "Holiday in Enchancia". *This will be Miss Nettle's second appearance in the series, the first episode was "Make Way for Miss Nettle". *This will be the second time that Princess Sofia and Prince James meet Miss Nettle. *This will also be the first time in which Miss Nettle tries to take the amulet. It will also be the first time in which Cedric tries to protect the amulet rather than steal it for himself. http://sofia.wikia.com/wiki/The_Enchanted_Feast#toc Back to Contents Gallery 1280x720-VgY.jpg 01.JPG Sasha01.JPG Cedric01.JPG Cedric02.JPG Amber01.JPG Sasha02.JPG Cedric03.JPG Cedric04.JPG 02.JPG Transcript The Enchanted Feast/Transcript http://sofia.wikia.com/wiki/The_Enchanted_Feast#toc Back to Contents "Information Taken From Disney.wikia.com." http://sofia.wikia.com/wiki/The_Enchanted_Feast#toc Back to Contents http://sofia.wikia.com/wiki/The_Enchanted_Feast#toc Back to Contents Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Category:Disney Princess Episodes Category:Amulet Summoning